


I Promise It Will Be Alright

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [2]
Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Tragedy, major character death offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, hold on to me tight. Hold on, I promise it will be alright.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise It Will Be Alright

Peter stroked Gwen’s hair back from her face, and it fell back to hang behind her head. The blonde tips brushed the cold, dirty concrete under them. A few strands were stained and beginning to drip.

“Gwen, hey,” Peter repeated for - he had actually lost count of how many times he had said her name at this point. “Gwen. Gwen, you’ve gotta hold on for me, okay? You have to do that for me. Do that for your family. Do it for you, okay? You just gotta do it.”

Gwen still did not move. Peter gathered her up, moving her gingerly, throwing one of her arms around his neck as he stood. He tightened his grip on her.

“C’mon, Gwen,” Peter whispered. “For me. C’mon.”

Gwen stayed silent, and Peter made it a couple of steps before he fell to his knees again, though Gwen did not touch the ground when he fell. He pulled her close, buried his face in her hair, and shut her eyes for her. She did not move, did not breathe; no pulse fluttered in her neck, her wrists. Peter exhaled slowly, shakily.

“It’s going to be alright,” Peter promised. “You just gotta hold on. For me. It’s gonna be alright. I promise you, Gwen, it’s going to be-” Peter interrupted himself, cut himself off with a hiccuping sob, and his knuckles whitened as he pulled Gwen closer. “It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
